Love On Her Mind
by x.PuddingLover.x
Summary: May and Drew and Brianna enter the same contest, but May isn't battling like her usual self, is it because of what Brianna dared her or something or someone else?


_**Hey, guys I'll go on with the story,**_

_**I don't own pokemon or it's characters.**_

Drew's POV

"Hello, I'm here for the pokemon contest." I said but then I heard a familiar voice, it was May. "Drew? Are you entering too?" She asked. Here I go again, I really wish she understood that I'm being like this is so that she is protected.**(A/N:cheesy, I know don't ask why.)** "Yea, but you won't be much of a struggle for me" I said smugly. "That's plain , I'll win just you see I'll-" "Beat you for sure this time." Another voice finished for her, Brianna standing there. "Typical May," She said "Brianna, I assume you are part of this contest also" I guessed, but it was obvious. "Yep, and I also came to talk to May" Brianna included "now I'm gonna steal her away for a moment now." She said as she draged May away. "Wait, why me-eeeee!" she said which turned to a yell.

May's POV

"May, I know in the last contest I challenged you for Drew, but now I'm daring you."

"Sure, wait, WHAT!" I screeched what does she mean she's daring me? Thousands of questions ran through my head.

"I mean that, if I win you tell Mister Drew that you like him and if I lose then you don't have to tell him." She whispered

"Why? don't you like him?" I whispered back the main question

"Yeah I do, but who am I to stop your love? Besides, Mister Drew seems so interested in you." She giggled.

"Um, no" I answered, it was the only thing I could sum up.

"Why not? I'm giving you a chance to tell him. Don't you like him?" She demanded

"Um, well, I-" I tried to explain. But got interuppted by an announcement

" All entry members please go to the main hall." **(Soo sorry, I don't what the room's called) **The bullhorn announced.

Several minutes later

Drew's POV

I stared at May as I walked down the stage smirking

So, her battles next huh?

This should be interesting.

May's POV

Uh, here I go

I walked up the stage and yelled.

"Beautifly, take the stage!" as did my opponent. So, it's bulbasaur I'm up against huh?

I sighed and wondered why am I keep thinking of Brianna's words. It's not that I don't like Drew. It's that my past relationships ended up with me usually crying. But, do I like Drew? But, he'll never like me that, I have to focus.

"Beautifly, psych then gust" I commanded, trying so hard to focus.

Drew's POV

May's not fighting with her usual ones. Her moves are predictable and easy to break through, I wonder what wrong. I'll talk to her after.

" And Jeremy**(random name)** from Lilycove city wins!" The announcer announced. I can't believe she lost. I have to talk to her now.

After The Match

Third Person's POV

"May, you stupid, stupid idiot. Why did you let a guy get in the way?" May asked herself while sobing. Not knowing Drew and The others were listening.

" Wow, May has a crush, it must be hard on her now." Ash commented

"Max, You are May's brother shouldn't you know a thing or two about this?" Brock asked May's little brother.

" Well, yea I kinda do but most of her relationships ended up with her crying in her room. But, it never troubled her this much so, all I know now is that this guy is the real deal" Max replied

"Yea, enough to lose her a match" Drew answered, a little pissed about the fact that May liked this guy.

Later On May's POV

" May, you lost a match, that's a bit suprising. And here I was thinking to face you in the final match." Drew said, coldly.

I looked up, I can't believe he is here. Doesn't he know him being here is like the icing on top to rip my heart? Maybe, all I am to him is a rival.

Trembling, I said" Drew, I'm sorry, I lost I don't know what came over me." I had my bangs hang over my eyes so he can tell that I'm crying.

"I know what came over you, a boy, don't make excuses" He replied again with that cold, icy voice.

Huh, now it's clear, I do like Drew. I'll have to leave soon so I'll tell him and get this pain over with.

"I'm so sorry about what I'm about to do now but.." I started then I leaned gently over and kissed him. His lips were like velvet and it was like I died and gone to heaven, but, it'll be hell soon because he'll reject me and walk away.

Drew's POV

Whoa, I was caught completly off my guard. She always never fail to suprise me. It's like poured all the emotions out. Her lips taste like rosemary mint.

May's POV

I broke off the kiss and asked "SO SORRY,but why didn't you push me away? I thought you liked Brianna? You had flirted with her ever since you met her"

He then chuckled " That's because, she nice but I don't like her, I like I _you._" He reply simply.

" Well, looks like you guys are having fun." Max commented, smirking

I giggled "Yea, I lost a match but I won a boyfriend." I said


End file.
